


I'm Coming After You

by MorrisCode



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF, fassavoy - Fandom
Genre: James Mcavoy - Freeform, M/M, Michael Fassbender - Freeform, Police, Smut, Thief, blah, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrisCode/pseuds/MorrisCode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a police officer sent out to find his ex-lover, James, who is one of the most wanted thief in the city. When he did, he realized just how sexually attracted he still is to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Coming After You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first time I'll be writing a fanfic and smut so yeah (i know it's weird that my first fic is smut) if there are some wrong wording and such please bear with me. I'm still learning. :3 And also I'm still making my way around this website so . . . 
> 
> And if there are grammar errors, I'm sorry, too. English is not my first language. <3 Enjoy the fic guys and I really appreciate comments.

 "Hey, it's been a while, officer." James said with both hands up, smirking as he looked at the man who was standing on the other side of the room . This is nice. They were both sweating from the run they both did across the city. The usual 'catch-that-thief' scene between the two of them never gets old. For the other, it makes him frustrated but for him it makes him happy. Excited even. "You're here to try and arrest me again, Michael?"

 Michael was just staring the man, holding up his gun and observing him. The way his lips curled into a smirk and the cool tone of his voice. At that moment, he knew this conversation can lead to two different ways-- as usual. The first, which rarely happens, is that he finally caught him after months of following him around the entire state. The second one is losing him then he's gonna try and find him again. The second one is more likely to happen, if he will be quite honest. James was a slippery son of a bitch. "I will try. You're not pretty easy to catch, you know." he said, pulling the hammer of his gun and knitting his eyebrows. "You enjoy doing this do you?"

 James shrugged, putting down his hands and walking closer to him. Instinctively, the other man raised his gun higher and closer to him and that made James stop in his tracks. He thought he was gonna surrender, finally gonna stop running, but he didn't. Of course, he wouldn't. James chuckled and continued walking closer, his finger touching the tip of the gun and slowly pushed it down. He ran a hand over Michael's arm and felt the tenseness of his muscles, feeling every ripple of it constrict at his gentle touch. He clicked his tongue and shook his head, still walking closer until they are face to face. Michael's frowned eyes were burning with determination and he smiled and tilted his head as he looked into it. He always loved seeing that expression in his eyes. It makes their chase a lot more exciting. 

 "You are too tensed, Michael." he said, clicking his tongue in dismay. He moved closer, almost closing the remaining distance between them, and ran his hand over Michael's shoulder then chest. His voice was a whisper. "You really need to relax, babe."

 "Don't you ever call me that again, James . . . " Michael said. The way James touched him would always bring shiver down his spine, but also gave a warm sensation down his lower regions. It made him both hate it and want it and that feeling only adds more to his frustration. "We are over and you know it."

 "Sorry, you made me get used to it, Mike." James said, smirking as he felt him slowly getting relaxed by his touch. That was Michael's big mistake. He made James know him too well. He knows where Michael wanted to be touched, where he doesn't want to be touched, and the points in his body that would make go wild over him. And at that moment, he was not afraid to use any of it. He pouted at him. "Are we really over? If that so, then why are you still following me?"

 "You're a thief, James. You have broken the law and has been running for a long, long time . . . " Michael's voice trailed off as he felt James' hand run from his chest to his back. He could feel his fingers running down his spine and it made him gasp and tremble. This is unfair! How could this man do this to him? He felt weak and defenseless against his touches. He tried to keep himself up, not wanting to break down and surrender to the man's obvious motives, but he's pretty sure he will succumb to him sooner or later. "Stop, James . . . "

 "That doesn't seem like the reason . . . " James answered back, teasing the man with his fingers. He walked around him until he was behind Michael, hoping for him to stop him or maybe finally cuff him. That would be lovely but, alas, the man was too lost in the sensation. He's fine with that too, though. It's amusing to see him like this. "And do you really want me to stop, Michael? I'm just beginning to get amused by all this." he whispered to his ear. He could feel him shudder at the feeling when he breathed behind his ear. He can't help but smirk and nod his head. Another point for him. "You can't just get enough of me, can you? You miss me and you want me back . . . "

 "Oh, don't be ridiculous, James. You've fooled me before . . . " Michael said almost to a whisper, his back finally straightening and arching back as James' fingers travelled lower and lower, his eyes closed and his expression was pleasured. He could almost imagine the other man's face now. He must be smirking or biting his lip at the sight of him slowly surrendering himself. Michael's grip on his own self-control was slowly wearing off but he still held on. He now felt more frustrated as time passes and he really wants to get all of it out, probably to this man. "I will not let you fool me a second time . . . "

 "We'll see about that . . . " James whispered again, kissing the back of Michael's ear, then his jaw, then his cheek and he goes up and up and feeling him tremble and shiver. Oh, he's finally gonna give in. He could feel it by the way Michael moaned at his kisses and the way the other man's hand travel up his chest. He reciprocated, his hand snaking around his back until he was touching his well formed abdomen through the fabric of his shirt. Michael gasped at the sensation, especially when James slid his arm inside his shirt. Then his hand grazed down his happy trail and clung salaciously on the waistband of Michael's pants, the tip of his thumb touched his slowly growing erection. 

 Michael could hear James chuckle behind his ear. His hold on his own self-control was growing weaker by the second. If this continues, he might do something he will regret later on. This man. This damned man knows him too well. He never had the time to do that. He knew his modus or his criminal record or his prison life before but he never got the time to know what arouses him. Now, at this very moment, that is one big disadvantage to him. James can have him want more or even beg for more with just a touch of a finger. He has nothing against that. He groaned at the unfairness of the situation but the thought but was quickly swiped away when he felt James' index finger brushing over his hardened bulge. He gasped, his mouth stayed open, as he gave a breathy moan. "James . . . stop."

 "Stop? Your body betrays you, Michael." James whispered between his kisses, his finger running down the other's hardened member slowly and teasingly. He couldn't stop himself from smirking at the responses he's getting from Michael, but pouting a little at the change in his expression. He's enjoying this a bit too much and he could see the determination and anger the other had in his eyes were gone now. That's not very exciting anymore. He wants him angry and desperate enough to punish him. He wants Michael to punish him for being a bad, bad boy, and he had just the idea for it. Moving his lips back up to the other's ear, James bit on the earlobe and got a good response from the other man. Michael moaned out through gritted teeth and he could feel his hand going down to James' groin, which James immediately swat away. He heard him whine, but he whined more when he removed his hand from his raging groin. He clicked his tongue and spoke in a seductive tone. "Woops. Not that easy, Michael. If you want me . . . really want me, then I guess you're gonna have to catch me."

 Michael was suddenly out of his erotic paradise when he felt a sharp pain on his foot. He cried out before getting a glance of James running out of the fire exit, giving him a seductive grin and a wink. He groaned loud, furious and wanting for relief. "You fucker!" he said, gathering his self-control up again and followed the other man. How dare he ruin the moment for him? But at the same time he felt stupid. James had him again in his seductive magic like so many times before and he still has no control whenever that happens. Instead of feeling bad and irresponsible, this new thought only filled his already present emotion. Oh, so he wants to do this? He'll get his punishment, alright. And he'll make sure it will be hard and satisfying. Reaching the bottom of the fire exit stairs, he looked around him for his face. His sparkling blue eyes, his thick, curly hair, his prominent buttchin. His eyes darted everywhere and he was panting with adrenaline. It was already night but there are still a lot of people in the streets. He shoved everybody away as he walked down to the main street and was about to scream and give up when he saw James on the other side of it, looking at him with an amused grin and burning eyes. Through the blur of the passing cars, he saw him wink and give a flying kiss that doesn't say goodbye. It probably meant see you later. Just as the cars stopped, James turned around and began running again. Michael's eyes widened and he ran after him. His lips formed a little smirk as he noticed something. James was running slow . . . and it's undeniably on purpose. After every turn he did, James would take a split second to turn around and wink at him. Or pouted his lips at him. Or shake his butt. Oh, Michael's determined to catch this man now, and it's not because he's a law offender.

 On the last turn, he saw James walk inside a small establishment in the darker corners of the city. It was a pretty small building that looks similarly to an apartment but the blinding lights of the front entrance made him sure it's not a residential building. "You've got to be fucking with me." he said, laughing softly and shaking his head at the sight that indicates it's a lover's motel. This is just ridiculous but he entered anyway, looking around him for his face again. Nowhere. There were only a handful of people in the lobby and none of them matches his face. That gave him an idea where James is now.

 "Excuse me." he asked the receptionist, who was a pretty brunette girl with Asian features. "Did a man with blue eyes and curly hair walk in here?"

 "Oh, yes. Just a minute ago, sir. He asked for a room." she replied with a pretty smile, which fluttered a little when she realized something. "Are you with him?"

 "Where is his room?" he asked, ignoring the question. The receptionist gave him a number. He thanked her for her help and walked up the stairs. He inhaled sharply. He wished he knew how to quit this man. He could've done that a long time ago but something told him it's not that easy. Silently cursing himself for feeling this way, he continued to ascend the stairs.

 Meanwhile, James simply waited in the room, looking at the window while holding a tub of Vaseline in one hand. This room is pretty much ready for anything, or anyone. He bit his lip and grinned, remembering the expression on Michael's face as he teased him and the way he his eyes blazed in frustration and desperation when he stopped. He still hasn't changed since the last they were together. He missed him so much. 

 His reminiscing was cut short, though, when the door burst open and at the doorway he saw Michael. He was breathing heavily and his teeth were gritted, he looked like a hungry shark. And James could really see hunger in his eyes, but it's a different kind of hunger. It's the hunger that he is willing to quench right at this moment. Michael was just standing there, looking at him. James gave him one last wink.

 "Hey, Mike." he greeted.

 "Hey." the other replied back, his voice was husky.

 "Look what I found." he said, waving the tub in front of him. He was just smiling and giggling while the other man stared at him like a predator staring at his prey. James has no idea what's going on in the other man's head, but that didn't bother him. He sighed and stared back at the tub. "I guess the last people who used this were some good folks. Fucking without this is pretty difficult and painful, right? At least now we ha--"

 Michael cut his speech by launching himself at James and catching him off guard. The other man was not expecting that. He would always prefer to cuddle with James for a while before actually doing the thing but not this time. He's delayed his arousal for a long time now. He wouldn't waste another minute. He kissed him passionately, torridly, carnally, with his tongue pushing itself through James' teeth until he met his too. He was moaning and groaning between their kisses and his hand gripped on the other's back and hair, pulling him closer until he could feel his heart beat against his. He could feel James' surprise at his struggles and that only fed his arousal more. He will show him that when it comes to this, he shouldn't do something like that again. He pushed him against the wall now, his hand furiously threading James' hair as he continued the animalistic contact. Breaking their kiss for a while, they were both breathless and James was staring back at him with his eyes half-closed. "You like that, huh? You want more?"

 James didn't even have the time to answer the question. By the time he opened his mouth or nod his head, Michael was kissing him again, much harder than he did before. He's never seen Michael like this before. He was always so gentle and they would always start smooth. He was completely stunned by the way he was handling him. But that doesn't mean he doesn't like it. This was something new, and he likes doing something new. He moaned in the middle of their kiss as well, surrendering his body to Michael's carnal ways. And he thought today would be the day he would actually subdue the man. Maybe that will have to wait again.

 He was lost in his thoughts again when Michael's hand pulled on his hair, exposing his neck and making it free for him. Michael began to grind their hips together, feeling his erection over his. He rubbed their groins together as he start to kiss his neck, making James moan a little louder. James was already in cloud nine at that moment and they haven't even done anything yet. He grabbed on to the fabric of Michael's shirt, his moaning was continuous and shaky. "Oh . . . Michael, please . . . "

 When Michael let go of his neck, he gave him a lustful smile and kissed his lips again. "So, who's the boss now, huh?" he asked, in which James didn't have the strength to answer anymore. Grabbing him by the shirt, he directed James to the bed and pushed him to it. Michael looked down at him, his eyes hungry for the man. James just laid there, breathing heavily while biting his lip. Michael quickly removed his shirt and undershirt off and let it fall in a heap on the floor. Licking his lips, he asked James with a low and sexy voice. "Are you ready for this, James?"

 James' response was barely even a nod. He was too lost in his senses to answer properly. He had a feeling he understood, though, because he felt their lips against each other again and he just ran his fingers over Michael's beautifully sculpted back. He could feel his muscles tense and his shaky moans through his lips when he touch some sensitive spots. Michael began to unbutton James' shirt and he began to unzip the man's pants. Their hands were both shaky from the arousal they were both feeling so James couldn't help but smile at the middle of their kiss. Michael decided he's had enough of fumbling and just simply ripped the shirt open, buttons flew everywhere and his pale chest was exposed. He gasped but he proceeded with what he was doing, pulling down Michael's pants and underwear altogether and exposing his hard cock. Wrapping a hand around his manhood, James began stroking slowly at first but it began to go harder and harder. He smirked when he saw the pleasured look on Michael's face and the way his body shivered. Michael let out a moan and kissed the other down the neck. "Oh, James . . . "

 In a swift movement, James switched positions with Michael. He pushed him down the bed and grinned as he looked down on him fully naked and ready. Still stroking Michael's dick, James kissed him on the neck, feeling it vibrate as he moaned, then down to his chest, abdomen, waist and finally to the tip of his hard erection. He kissed it's head and began licking it's tip, tasting the pre-cum that was just oozing out. Michael's hips stiffened and he tried sit up but James immediately pushed him back, placing a hand on his abs to keep him down. "Don't move, Michael. I won't bite . . . or maybe I would. There's a first time for everything." He could see Michael was about to say something but he stopped it by sucking on him hard. Michael let out a louder moan and James bobbed his head up and down, trying his best to swallow his dick whole. He can only reach more than half of it because if he pushed a little more, he might choke. "I almost forgot how big you are, Mike." he said, stroking the other's shaft. Michael had his eyes closed hard, his mouth half-open and his face was etched with pleasure. He continued to suck him off, his blue eyes looking up at him. Michael was biting his lip now, obviously fighting the urge to cry out. His left hand was clutching at the metal post of the bed and right hand gripping at the bed sheet. He looked perfect for some reason.

 James can do this for a whole day, just looking up at him while he sucked him out of his senses. He quickened his motion, his head rising up and down fast and still trying his hardest to take his manhood fully in his mouth. He never succeeded. Michael was just too big for him. James resolved then to just swirling his tongue around the tip and length of his large rod. 

 "Oh, fuck . . . You can do better than that, James." Michael said as James continued doing what he was doing. He began flexing his hips as well, pushing himself deeper into James' mouth. When James tried to move away, he growled and his hands grabbed his curly hair. He thrust his hips up, his hands keeping James' head steady as he fucked his mouth. Michael continued thrusting, pushing himself inside his mouth deeper and deeper. James was choking and coughing and sputtering saliva as he tried to breathe but he didn't complain. He wanted this too. He wants the feeling of Michael stuffing his mouth with his erection. He continued thrusting and James continued sucking until Michael could feel his climax forming in his groin. He stopped his thrusting but James was still going for it, sucking on him hard and deep. 

 "James, stop . . . I'm gonna come . . . " he moaned, feeling his cock swell and his whole body began to heat up, ready to shoot his load if James doesn't stop. "James . . . I said stop . . . "

 James just continued sucking, chuckling under his breath. Michael gasped. Shit. This man is gonna make him shoot. Both his hands gripped on to the bed sheet again and he just closed his eyes and readied himself. He began to pant, his heart beat quickened. He tried to keep himself from coming but when James tried to swallow his cock whole again, he gripped harder and finally released. He moaned out loud and sat upright, shooting his ejaculation inside James' mouth, which he swallowed. Michael fell back down to the bed, gasping and breathing heavily from the feeling of pleasure. 

 Licking his lips triumphantly, James brought his kisses back up to Michael's abdomen, chest, neck and finally his lips. James was sure the man still wasn't over with his orgasm because he was still moaning like crazy. He grind their hips together again, which made Michael moan louder. "You okay, Mike?"

 "Yeah . . . " Michael answered. "My turn, and I promise I won't be very nice." he said then gracefully changed positions with him. With him on top of James now, he simply mirrored his actions and began kissing lower and lower until he reached the man's pants. Unbuckling his belt and unzipping his fly, Michael pulled it off together with his underwear and he was greeted by the man's erection. He smirked and kissed it's tip but he never gone any further, which he could see made James pout. Taking the Vaseline, he coated two of his long fingers with it and lined it up to James' asshole, spreading his legs up a little more so it would be easier. Kissing James on the neck, without warning, he shoved his lathered fingers inside him hard, fast and deep. 

 "Holy shit . . . !" James murmured, hugging Michael tight as his whole body stiffened at the surprising movement. Michael began swirling them round and round his ass, which made James shudder and moan out. He simply smirked at James' beautiful reaction as he fingered him. He finally saw one spot. Now he's getting his revenge.

 Michael slid his fingers in and out of it, slower at first but it becomes faster and harder as listened to him moan out. "So, what happened to the dominant you now, James?" he said, slipping a third finger inside him, making the moans louder.

 James' hips jerked and buckled in his touch, unable to contain the pleasure anymore. "Michael . . . please. . . "

 "Please, what, James?" he asked, his motion not getting any slower.

 "Fuck . . me . . . " he whispered, barely audible to Michael.

 "Speak louder." he said, pushing his fingers hard and deep, causing the man to cry out loud. "Come on . . . "

 "I want your dick inside me . . . Please, Michael . . . " he pleaded, pulling Michael into a torrid kiss. Not breaking the contact of their lips, he lathers his still hard cock in the grease and lined it up to James' ass.

 Breaking the kiss, he was now the one who smirked triumphantly. "I won't be gentle . . . I don't want to be gentle on you anymore. You don't deserve anything gentle after what you've been doing. You're one bad boy, James . . . " he whispered, pulling his fingers out his butt. He could see James relax a little but there was still that lustful, wanting look on his face. "This may hurt, James. Just letting you know." he said, brushing his shaft's head on his opening, teasing James more. The other man whined, waiting impatiently for his ass to get fucked. Spreading his asshole open, he looked warmly into James eyes and licked his lower lip. "You look beautiful when you beg . . . "

 Then finally, he grabbed James' ass with both hands and spreads hole open with his thumbs, and he eased himself inside him, slowly but hard and deep. The expression on James face that time was absolutely breath-taking. His mouth a gaping 'O' but no sound came out, just a lot of short breaths and gasps. Michael started to move, thrusting inside him slowly before picking up speed. James' expression only made Michael want him more. James was now gritting his teeth and the way his whole body tense and relax shows how this feels for him. He was in the middle of pain and pleasure, and Michael loved seeing him like that. Grabbing his ass tighter until he could see it getting all red instead of pale, he fucked him harder and faster, keeping this pace steady and he leaned down and kissed James' lips. He was now panting and moaning hard, sweat started to trckle down his temples and chest. This is just so fucking hot and the feeling is just so perfect and magical. He almost forgot James was now a fugitive and he was the police who will catch him. It felt like all those years ago and they were still together. Michael lifted his head and broke away from the kiss, his slamming motion on the others hole was still fast and hard. "Holy fuck, James . . . Moan for me . . . " he said, his voice was low and husky. Sexy. "Moan and tell me how much you want this . . . "

 James couldn't keep it anymore. He was trying to hold his moans and cries inside him because he felt like he's losing here. He was now the one who was lost in the feeling and the one being controlled. Although he liked that, it just doesn't feel fair. He finally let out a loud moan, almost a cry of pleasure as he felt Michael pound him. He doesn't even feel or hear or see anything else anymore. His wanting and lustful eyes were fixed on Michael's carnal ones and the only sound he could hear are the moans of them both. He couldn't feel the softness of the bed or the beads of sweat that's forming in his head and chest. James was just too lost in the feeling of Michael's big, hard cock hitting his sweet spot. That felt fucking glorious and he wants more. He managed to pull himself up, wrapping both his arms around Michael's neck and his ass sat on his dick. He could feel the other moan and tense at the sudden change of position but he liked it too. Michael wrapped one arm around James waist so he wouldn't fall back to the bed and his other gripped on his dick and starts jerking it. The feeling was so fucking good that it took him a while before he could speak. "Shit, Michael . . . Please . . . fuck me hard and make me come, baby." he whimper, grinding his ass on Michael's dick to elicit a moan from him. "Please . . . "

 "Much obliged, James . . . " Michael moaned back as he began to thrust into James again. He doesn't know if he could get any harder than before but he did his best, which got amazing pleasured sounds from James. Lifting his back with his arm, he let the other man bounce on his dick, feeling the flesh of both their hips slamming together. Michael just continued crying out James' name as the other just kept bouncing up and down his length. He too was now lost in their erotic paradise, hearing only the low sounds of their moans and sensation of the ecstatic feeling of their intimate contact. He didn't even have to lift James up now. He's doing it all by himself now, taking on his dick and fucking himself with it. His eyes burning in sexual passion, he continued stroking James' cock fast that he could feel it swell in his hands. Oh, he is almost there.

 "Michael . . . " James moaned, staring deeply into his eyes as he felt his climax forming. He couldn't keep it anymore and the way Michael was stroking him doesn't make anything better. "I'm gonna come, baby . . . "

 "Oh, yeah . . . ? Well, don't make me stop you . . . " he groaned back, fucking and stroking him hard and waiting for him to climax. He couldn't keep him eyes off James, who was now still lost in their perfect sexual world. "Come for me, babe . . . Come on . . . "

 Then James' whole body stilled and his voice erupted into a loud cry of pleasure as he came. "Michael . . !" he moaned out, shooting his load all over their abdomen and chest. He leaned back, almost falling into the bed if Michael's hand was not supporting his back. James eyes rolled up in their sockets and his whole body shuddered. That was so fucking satisfying. He wanted more. "Oh, fuck . . . "

 "Now, it's my turn . . . Are you ready?" he asked, which didn't get a proper response because James was still recovering from his own orgasm. That doesn't matter, he's gonna fuck him hard and deep, anyway. He began to quickly take up his speed again, slamming hard inside James ass and hitting his prostate. That seemed to wake James up because he's now looking back at him, the needy look in his eyes returned. He continued fucking, feeling another climax forming. He pressed their wet lips together, Michael forcing his tongue inside James, and just kept fucking and moaning. God, this moment was a beautiful one. Much more beautiful than the ones they spent together before. He could feel his own dick swell in James ass and he simply bit on the other's lip, keeping the moan to himself. "Sweet Jesus . . . " Michael mumbled and finally shot his load out, filling James' ass with the thick liquid. He didn't moan out, he just drew out a low and relieved breath. Sweating, breathless and well-spent, they both flopped down to the bed, looking at each other's blue eyes like lovers. "For a moment, I almost forgot I was supposed to cuff you and take you to the station . . . "

 James giggled and kissed Michael's lips. "Well, maybe we can forget about it for a while and sleep like this? Naked, messy and too sexually spent to do things?" he mused, looking up at him with innocent eyes. "Just like old times, Mike."

 "You know I shouldn't, James. I got a job to do . . . " he began to say, which made James pout like a little child. Michael laughed and sighed. "Ah, fuck it . . ."

 James smiled excitedly and wrapped his arms around him. He missed this Michael, and these moments with him. Feeling his body relax, his eyes began to close and sleepiness started to seep in. He looked at Michael with half-lidded eyes. "I'm sleepy . . . Promise you won't leave me, Mike?"

 "I promise." Michael replied and James nodded. He looked at him as he closed his eyes and his breathing became slow and relaxed. He looked like an angel and he definitely missed being like this with him. Giving him a final kiss on the forehead, he drifted to sleep as well.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 When Michael woke up, James was not beside him anymore. He stood up, a little too hard, but he fell back when a sharp pain hit his head. Bad move. He tried again, rising up slowly and looked around him. He was still in the motel. That's good. He looked at the heap on the hardwood floor and saw the clothes, his clothes but not James'. He quickly but carefully put on his underwear, pants, and undershirt. Only then did he realize his shirt was gone. Frowning, he looked under the bed and tables in hopes that it's there but he saw nothing but James' ruined shirt. He heard his phone ring and his attention was momentarily stripped off his missing shirt and he immediately took his phone from the bedside table to answered it. The window in front of him let the light of the early morning in. That's when he saw James, sitting on the rooftop of a building on the other side of the street, smirking naughtily at him. And he was wearing his shirt! Michael couldn't believe it. James can probably see the disbelief in his face because he shrugged and laughed. 

 Michael pressed the answer button and spoke. "Hello?"

 "Fassbender! What in the world is going on? You're still not close to chasing this guy?" the other line boomed, obviously angry.

 "McAvoy is quick and clever, chief. You know that." he answered back.

 "Well, that's why we gave him to you! You can match his wits and speed." 

 "Probably, sir. But I guarantee I'll get him. I'm actually looking at him right now."

 "Quick slacking and get him, then!"

 "Yessir." he said and the call was done. His phone rang again and when he answered, it was James. He shook his head and spoke in his husky voice. "Yes?"

 "Start of a rough day after a rough night?" James asked, his voice was flirty.

 "You took my shirt, James. I want it back." Michael replied.

 "You ripped mine. And I like this shirt." the other line said with a chuckle. "It smells like you, Michael."

 "That is creepy . . . and sexy. How dare you say that."

 "I guess you have a three reasons to catch me now."

 "Three?" Michael asked, puzzled.

 "Yeah. To get me in the behind the bars, to get this shirt and to fuck me mercilessly again." 

 Michael just laughed. "Oh . . . I love those three reasons. Especially the last."

 "Oh, of course you do." James said. "Should I start running now?"

 "You better." Michael replied, trying to make it sound threatening. "I'm coming after you."

 "And I'll be waiting for you. Bye, babe." He heard kissing sound on the other side of the line and he bit his lower lip. He watched James run off until he couldn't see him anymore, put on his ruined shirt and walked out the room. His mind started to form a new and more pleasurable punishment for James, and the thought made him smirk mischievously. 


End file.
